The present invention relates generally to a recording apparatus and method for converting an audio signal into a digital signal and then recording the converted signal onto an optical disc in a predetermined format, and more particularly to a dual compact disc recording/reproducing apparatus comprising two decks (one for general compact-disc playing and the other for optical-disc recording.) The apparatus can record an externally input audio signal and a compact disc's audio signal onto an ordinary optical disc or compact disk (CD) of an optical disc recording apparatus, with the recorded optical disc being compatible with another compact disc player.
Recently, as the use of CDs becomes widespread due to their superior sound quality, interest in CD players (CDPs) or optical disc apparatus for audio recording has increased.
However, since currently used CDPs and optical disc apparatus for audio recording are separate units, it is necessary to externally interface the separate units in order to record or compile the signal of a compact disc onto an optical disc. Also, in order to select and record only a certain portion of the contents of the compact disc, a third controlling apparatus, such as a computer, is required to simultaneously control both the CDP and the optical disc apparatus. Additionally, certain criteria and standards for recording should be met so that the method for recording a signal on an optical disc accords with that of a compact disc player, thus permitting one to play or reproduce the signal recorded on the optical disc from any CDP after recording.
Accordingly, since special skill is required to install such equipment and perform the recording, the average consumer cannot make use of such an apparatus. Moreover, the apparatus is prohibitively expensive. Furthermore, referring to the structure of the compact disc, information as to the number of program Files (songs) recorded on the disc, the playing time of each program File, the entire playing time, address indexes thereof, etc. is recorded on a lead-in area, while the signal indicating the end of the program file is recorded on a lead-out area.
Accordingly, an optical disc in which the signals are not recorded in the above format cannot be played in a CDP. When using an optical disc on which only a single recording operation can be performed, once recording is initiated, lead-out information indicating the end of recording is recorded on the outermost recording area, and lead-in information including the recording time and other information is recorded on the innermost recording area. Therefore, the entire desired contents should be recorded during one continuous recording operation. As a result, it is impossible to partially record on the optical disc, play the disc on a compact disc player, and then record further.
In order to solve such disadvantages, it is possible to use a rewritable optical disc on which the lead-in and lead-out signals can be altered so as to be recorded per each recording, after which the disc can be played in a CDP. However, duplicating the contents (i.e., data, programs, songs, etc.) of the compact disc using such a rewritable optical disc is illegal, so the disc cannot be used regardless of the technical ease with which it allows recording. Also, the structure of such an optical disc and the recording apparatus used therewith are complicated, thus increasing manufacturing costs.